


First Words

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Max's first words aren't exactly Alec hoped they would be. Magnus, on the other hand, is amused and in awe. Simon is a proud Uncle.





	First Words

''Come on Maxie, say Da-da,'' said Alec, leaning closer and was laughing when Max's little palms reach forward as he wanted to grab onto his dad and Magnus grinned next to them when he saw that Alexander was trying to get their little son to speak again. Alec was boasting around that Max's first word had indeed been 'Da-da', but Magnus hadn't hear little Blueberry speaking yet. Well, why the rush? The longer he stayed little, the better. Then, he would be all grown up and Magnus pouted when he saw Alec trying again and again. It was kind of adorable, because all that Max was doing was laughing and giggling at his father's poor attempts to get him to talk.

“Give it a rest, Alexander. He’s clearly not ready, yet,” said Magnus and then winked to Blueberry, who started clapping his little palms when he saw his father smiling at him. Maxie was the cutest little thing ever; had a bubbly personality no matter what. He always seemed to be in a good mood, which made Magnus and Alec much happier in general and Alec groaned, shaking his head as he wouldn’t give it a rest. Ah, right, Alexander was a _stubborn_ one.

“Shh, Magnus I think he’s getting ready to say it,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together. “That’s it, Maxie. Da-da, try saying it. Da-da,” he said and Max gave him a dumbfounded look, which made Magnus burst into loud laughter, causing little warlock to giggle as well and he started clapping himself, Alec pouting. He couldn’t believe it, both his husband and his son were making fun of him! He rolled his eyes and looked down at Max. “Maxie,” said Alec, getting their son’s attention and Alec grinned. “Da-da.”

“Oooooo,” was all that Max said and a deep furrow settled in between Alec’s eyebrows.

“Da-da!”

“Ooo, hooo,” said Max and then started clapping to himself, Magnus dying next to Alec, because this whole situation was hilarious. Max was making fun of his dad, it was hilarious. To Magnus, it seemed like Maxie was trying to impersonate an owl and he gently ruffled his head, winking.

“Such a cute little owl you are, Blueberry,” said Magnus and Max giggled again, then looked down and let out a high pitched scream of excitement and Alec exhaled. His own son was a _traitor_ , he wasn’t asking for much! Just one word and was almost completely sure that Max had said it before, but it was just the two of them in the room and Magnus didn’t believe him!

“Mooo,” said Max then, hiccupped and then started giggling again, clapping when he saw the annoyed look on his dad’s face and Alec let out a defeated sigh. Right, he could do animal impressions. That was a big hit currently in their house and Magnus then chuckled when he saw Max happily mooing away.

“Have it your way then, smarty-pants,” said Alec with a chuckle and then narrowed his eyes. “What does the kitty say then?” said Alec again and Max started thinking. And thinking. Magnus chuckled when he watched Max going through the list of animals he was able to guess and then his face brightened as he meowed very loudly.

“Good boy, Blueberry,” said Magnus and then pressed his lips together. “And what does Da-da say?” he asked, out of curiosity what would Max say. Honestly, he didn’t even consider getting a reply, but then Max started talking in gibberish, flailing his little hands around. It looked like he was complaining and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“I don’t talk like this,” said Alec and brought his face down to Max’s, who was started giggling as he pinched the tip of his dad’s nose and he then looked over at Magnus and Magnus was laughing so hard that he couldn’t contain it anymore, arms wrapped around his stomach as he leaned back against the couch and Alec rolled his eyes. Ha-ha. Very funny. Not really. He then sighed and looked at his son.

“Say Papa, Blueberry,” said Magnus with a wink and Max’s eyes grew wide as he cocked his head to the side. “Papa,” he said and Max’s smile grew, pointing at Magnus and the warlock chuckled. “Yes, that’s me. Look how smart you are,” said Magnus and with that earned a kiss on top of his head from his father. In the meantime, Alec was still in the process of sulking and he pouted.

Alec sighed and admitted defeat. Very well. He then smiled when he felt Max’s little palms gripping onto his shirt and he then snuggled against his chest, the three of them cuddling like that for a little while in the living room, until Max decided he was in the mood for talking and he started explaining something in gibberish. Alec narrowed his eyes and kept smiling when he saw that Maxie was trying to say something, something that actually made sense this time and he ruffled Max’s hair.

“What are you trying to say?” asked Magnus curiously and Max giggled.

“Sp…” he mouthed and looked at his fathers.

“Hmm?”

“Spidaaa,” said Max loudly and Alec’s eyes widened when he heard what had just left Max’s mouth. It sounded awfully too much like the word ‘spider’ and he looked up in horror, but then felt relieved when he saw that there were no spiders around. Now, what? He looked at Magnus, who was laughing when he saw Alexander’s reaction. Oh, it was funny. He knew his husband was terrified of spiders, but this was gold.

“Spider?” asked Alec and then gulped. “Why the hell would he be saying this word?” whispered Alec into Magnus’ ear and he just shrugged.

“I don’t know, but I love it,” said Magnus, enjoying this far too much.

“You’re trying to scare me, huh?” asked Alec and then looked at Max, who was still in the process to finish up his previous word.

“Spida-man booom,” said Max excitedly and started clapping his little hands excitedly. “Boom boom,” he then went on by saying and started giggling and Magnus’ eyes widened, laughing, while Alec was just very confused by everything that their son had just said. What the fuck was a Spider Man? Boom? Huh?!

“A man and a spider?” asked Alec and looked at Magnus, who just started laughing louder.

“No,” said Magnus and laughed more. Right, he had completely forgotten how oblivious Alexander was of the Mundane world and he just shook his head. “It’s Spiderman,” said Magnus and Alec’s furrow between his eyebrows only deepened as he didn’t get the situation. At all. “A superhero from a comic book and-”

“Simon!” roared Alec and shook his head. Simon had been babysitting their son a lot and this was what he was doing with his spare time? Teaching their son about geeky things. Now, all thanks to the vampire, their son’s first word was a name of a superhero. Not Papa or Da-da. No. A freaking Spiderman! Alec was gritting his teeth and Magnus gently rubbed his back, making Alec relax under his touches, but he still felt betrayed.

“Come on, it’s adorable,” said Magnus and winked.

“No,” said Alec as he was still sulking. “Hearing Da-da or Papa would be adorable. Not a man that is a spider,” said Alec, because he was still convinced that whoever Max was talking about was part spider. Or that he could turn into a spider. Alec didn’t know and didn’t care, rubbing his temples and he then looked down at Max, who was now playing with Alec’s shirt.

“No, Alexander, he’s not a… Never mind,” said Magnus and started laughing. Trying to explain it to Alec wasn’t probably going to bring his anywhere, so he decided to leave it be. “Now, now, stop pouting. You’re the adult here, remember,” said Magnus and kissed his husband a few times, making Alec’s annoyance disappear and in the end, Alec decided to let it slide this once. But if Max’s next word was going to be a superhero again, Simon would-

“Da-da,” said Max suddenly happily and nuzzled against Alec’s chest again, Alec looking down and his heart started melting, scooping Max up and he gave him a few kisses, beyond happy now and Magnus was just sitting there and grinning when he saw Alexander being beyond happy. Max’s screams were high pitched again and Alec was proudly holding his son in his arms.

“Ha! Da-da, there you go, I was right and-”

“Papa,” said Max and extended his arms out to Magnus, who picked him up and Max happily giggled when Magnus happily hugged him and Alec sighed. Right, that didn’t last long. However, he then cuddled up to his husband as he was now playing with his magic and their son, who was happily giggling as he watched sparks of magic dancing across the air.

Ah, yes.

Their sons’ first words were indeed beyond special and adorable, was what Alec decided on later. However, when Simon found out what Max’s first words were, he was so touched and he made it his life mission to get Maxie into the world of comic books and superheroes. Yes, he was going to be his teacher, Maxie always happily following his Uncle Simon’s footsteps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
